1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a visual sensor system for producing stereoscopic visual information, and more particularly to a visual sensor system which permits matching of cross-angles between sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a robotic machine which is to work in a three-dimension space, it is necessary to recognize, as stereoscopic visual information, an environment of a work object relative to a position of the robot. Because of this requirement, a plurality of imaging devices are mounted on the robot and a difference between images due to parallax is analyzed to obtain the stereoscopic visual information.
However, in this stereoscopic system, a long time is required to find out corresponding points of the same object in the plurality of images produced by the plurality of imaging devices.
Where the imaging devices are fixed, the degree of overlapping of image field changes depending on the distance to the object. Thus, where the imaging devices are fixed for a distant view field while the optical axes thereof are held in parallel, the overlapping in the near view field is small and the stereoscopic view field is narrow.